runescapefandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Overleg gebruiker:Darth Stefan
right Plaats een bericht ↓ Berichten (6 juni 2010 - ) Nieuw deel overlegpagina Ik heb een nieuw deel van je overlegpagina gemaakt! Wat ik met mijn bericht bedoelde is dat jouw overlegpagina problemen zou kunnen opleveren voor sommige browsers, aangezien hij al 31 kilobyte groot was. Dus daarom heb ik een nieuw deel gemaakt. Mee eens of niet? [[User:Xbabyx140|'Xbabyx140']] Overleg jun 6, 2010 09:17 (UTC) Hey. Ik ben hier sinds paar dagen actief, maar het is wel leuk om te kunnen werken aan deze Wiki MrUninvited jul 24, 2010 10:22 (UTC) Bureaucraatrechten Hey, leuk dat je mij en Aaarto bureaucraat hebt gemaakt, maar dat heeft totaal geen zin, omdat je ons geen admin hebt gemaakt! Ik probeerde de pagina MediaWiki:Common.css/hilite te bewerken omdat ik dacht dat jij de kleur van onze namen nog niet veranderd had, maar ik kan dat niet, want ik ben geen admin. Wij zijn nu tevens onze rollback rechten kwijt! [[User:Xbabyx140|'Xbabyx140']] Overleg jun 6, 2010 11:36 (UTC) Ik zie het probleem al: Bureaucraat is een apart recht aanvullend op je 'hoofdrecht'. Administrator is ook een hoofdrecht. (zie hier) Ik heb dan wel de bureaucraatrechten, maar ik heb alleen een paar extra rechten en ben dus verder een 'gewone' gebruiker. Ditzelfde geldt voor mensen met rollback rechten. (zoals hier staat) Bovendien zijn de pagina's waar de bureaucraatrechten van toepassing komen, beveiligd. Ik moet dus een admin zijn om daar te mogen bewerken. Kortom, ik moet dus apart een admin worden gemaakt om nut te hebben van mijn bureaucraatrechten! Snap je het? [[User:Xbabyx140|'Xbabyx140']] Overleg jun 6, 2010 12:27 (UTC) Het probleem is verholpen. Bedankt! [[User:Xbabyx140|'Xbabyx140']] Overleg jun 9, 2010 13:06 (UTC) Rollback Ik heb zojuist Exoemo rollback status gegeven omdat hij een goede bewerker is en de wiki heeft meer vandalisme-bestrijding nodig. Ik zat er ook over te denken om Xsdvd en Nylls deze rechten te geven, zij zijn echter inactief, dus laten we daar even mee wachten. [[User:Xbabyx140|'Xbabyx140']] Overleg jun 11, 2010 16:20 (UTC) Gebruikerstaal Hoi, ik heb een probleem. Mijn hoofdtaal heb ik gek genoeg veranderd in het Hebreeuws na een bezoekje aan die wiki! Weet jij hoe ik dit kan terugdraaien naar het Nederlands? Xbabyx140 jun 13, 2010 17:55 (UTC) Het probleem is teruggedraaid, gelukkig. Xbabyx140 jun 13, 2010 17:59 (UTC) Vraagje Ik zat te bladeren op de pagina Speciaal:OngebruikteSjablonen en kwam daar de volgende 6 sjablonen tegen. Sjabloon:1 vk Sjabloon:2 vk Sjabloon:3 vk Sjabloon:4 vk Sjabloon:5 vk Sjabloon:AOCskin Jij weet vast wat deze sjablonen zijn, ze worden namelijk niet gebruikt en zien er aardig gecompliceerd uit. jun 24, 2010 09:44 (UTC) Het, had je al gekeken waar deze sjablonen voor waren? sep 8, 2010 21:28 (UTC) Bal'lak the Pummeler Hallo Stefan, Ik kwam de pagina Bal'lak the Pummeler tegen. De titel is fout gespeld, het moet namelijk Bal'lak the Pummeller zijn. Ik had de pagina al in mei op de verwijderlijst gezet, maar toen ik zag dat de pagina nog bestond (Mark had de pagina bewerkt) keek ik in de geschiedenis en ik zag dat jij de pagina op 13 mei opnieuw had aangemaakt. Dit was waarschijnlijk omdat jij dacht dat ik de pagina per ongeluk had verplaatst? Je kunt het bewijs vinden in het spel zelf, ik heb helaas even geen bronnen bij de hand. Van de pagina zelf heb ik een doorverwijzing gemaakt, dus ik verzoek vriendelijk om dit te laten staan, en geen bewerkingen meer uit te voeren op het artikel. Groet, [[User:Xbabyx140|'Xbabyx140']] Overleg jul 3, 2010 12:53 (UTC) PS: Ik heb een aantal infoboxen in een nieuw jasje gestoken, naar aanleiding van jouw 'project' over de vernieuwing van de infoboxen! Ik stel voor om hiervan een echt project van te maken, ik zal het ook nog op de fora zetten. Hitpoints -> Constitution? Hoi, ik heb een vraagje of verbetering. Op de hoofdpagina staat er nog steeds (bij Skills) de categorie "Hitpoints", moet dit niet verandert worden naar Constitution? --Supper Man40 jul 27, 2010 10:14 (UTC) 2x Falador Hier ben ik nog maar weer eens :P. Het viel me net op dat bij de categorie (linksboven van je beeldscherm) bij locaties -> Asgarnia, dat daar 2 keer Falador genoteerd staat. Ze linken echter wel naar dezelfde pagina. Dat moet volgens mij aangepast worden. --Supper Man40 jul 28, 2010 11:28 (UTC) Vakantie Nog een fijne Vakantie Mishamagnezo jul 29, 2010 12:53 (UTC) Veranderingen op de Wiki Hoi, ik ben net terug van vakantie, maar ik zie zo wat een complete metarmofose op de Wiki! Ik moet even wennen aan de nieuwe prestaties en badges enzovoorts... [[User:Xbabyx140|'Xbabyx140']] Overleg aug 8, 2010 11:13 (UTC) Hallo Darth Stefan Over de pagina van de Chefs' Guild. Er staat niet bij bij welk lvl je erin mag. Ik zal het wel even doen. Fabian van Koppen Hallo Darth Stefan Over de pagina van de Chefs' Guild. Er staat niet bij bij welk lvl je erin mag. Ik zal het wel even doen. Fabian van Koppen handtekeningen zetten en pagina's Hallo Darth Stefan, over die handtekeningen.Ik weet niet hoe je die plaatst. :-S en ik plaats regelmatig G.E Prijzen bij de Food pagina Groetjes Fabian dus als ik nu dat doe dan krijg ik een handtekening FabianFaabmaster sep 30, 2010 13:35 (UTC) Tabel voor nominaties Hallo Darth Stefan, Ik heb de pagina over de nominaties gezien maar hoe maak je zo'n tabel? Fabian Faabmaster sep 30, 2010 14:14 (UTC) RE:New look blog De tekst is toegevoegd aan mijn blog. :) okt 9, 2010 18:08 (UTC) :OK! Eén centrale blog post is altijd beter. Mark (talk) okt 9, 2010 21:28 (UTC) Nominaties voor speciale rechten Hallo Stefan, Er word niet gereageerd op mijn nominatie. Faabmaster okt 10, 2010 07:14 (UTC) Hey Hey Stefan! Nog ergens hulp mee nodig?--Mark beekhui dec 9, 2010 09:14 (UTC) MODS hi maar ikheb al gevraagd aan xsdvd en aan joetje50 hoe je mod moet worden joetje zegt een keuze of zo iets en zelfvertrouwen en xsdvd zegt om de goede bewerkingen wat is het nu ??? laat een bericht achter (IK dec 11, 2010 07:09 (UTC)) hi hi mag ik mod worden ik heb al 505 beweriking (Shershah zarin dec 19, 2010 11:33 (UTC)) Shershah zarin Hi, ik zag ook al dat jij gereageerd had op het bericht hierboven, maar ik vraag me af of je beter had kunnen zeggen dat ze sowieso afgewezen is voor admin rechten. Sterker nog, ik vraag me af of we haar beter opnieuw, maar nu permanent/voor langere tijd kunnen verbannen van deze wiki, ik heb haar ook al uitgelegd waarom. Het enige wat ze ongeveer doet is haar eigen gebruikerspagina 'vandaliseren', en als ze artikels bewerkt doet ze dat op deze manier. Ik heb hierover ook al andere admins ingelicht. Met vriendelijke groet, [[User:Xbabyx140|'Xbabyx140']] Overleg dec 20, 2010 11:37 (UTC) Mee eens Ik denk dat we haar beter kunnen blocken, deze gebruiker is nutteloos en maakt artikelen slechts slechter door het toevoegen van nutteloze informatie met spelfouten. -- dec 20, 2010 15:02 (UTC) re:Regel verandering Ik ben het eens, maar ik vind dat rollback wel door anderen dan gebruikers met speciale rechten moet kunnen genomineerd worden. Dan wel dat als iemand te vaak iemand nomineert die het te duidelijk niet wordt, dan verliest hij het recht te nomineren. dec 20, 2010 13:41 (UTC) Was die regel niet allang actief? Blijkbaar niet. Ik dacht zelfs dat alleen mensen met dezelfde rang of hoger mogen meediscussiëren over deze zaak met uitzondering van genomineerden. (dus bij rollback mogen alle rollbackers, administrators en bureaucraten meebeslissen, en bij administrator alle administrators en bureaucraten. En bij bureaucraat alle administrators die ook bureaucraat zijn.) Daarnaast is het nodig dat de pagina('s) beveiligd moeten worden mocht de regel inderdaad ingaan. Het lijkt mij trouwens ook handig dat we het concept van 'promoveren' gaan veranderen en dat het ongeveer zoals bij de Engelse wiki gebeurt. Misschien kunnen jullie alvast hier een kijkje gaan nemen hoe het er aan toe gaat. Ik zal er later voorbeeldsinstructies bij zetten. Uiteraard ben ik voor. Mvgr [[User:Xbabyx140|'Xbabyx140']] Overleg dec 20, 2010 14:44 (UTC) Voor. Ik denk dat alle administrators ook eerst rollback moeten worden. Ze moeten uitgenodigd worden door iemand van dezelfde of een hogere rang. Dit zou betekenen dat alleen rollbacks en administrators mogen uitnodigen. Ik vind wel dat iedereen z'n of haar stem mag laten horen, behalve als een gebruiker zijn rechten misbruikt. Dezen worden dan uitgesloten voor deelname. Ook moeten we een regel instellen die vertelt dat mensen die al eens geblockt werden of lange tijd om rechten blijven zeuren geen admin meer kunnen worden. -- Klacht indienen Hi, Weet jij of je ergens op wikia kan aangeven dat je een wiki niet oké vindt? Ik wil namelijk een klacht indienen over deze wiki. MvGr dec 22, 2010 19:55 (UTC) Ja, ik heb vanmiddag al gekeken, en ik ben niet geblokkeerd, want ik kon bewerken. Ik zag trouwens dat Aaarto zich ook opeens met deze zaak ging bemoeien, hij liet nl. een bericht achter waarin hij zei dat het een nutteloze wiki was en dat hij er werk van wil gaan maken. Dat ga ik morgen dan wel doen bij Sannse op community central, na nog even erover nagdeacht Shershah probeerde druk met haar te babbelen over badges e.d., het probleem is alleen dat zij geen Nederlands spreekt en niet door heeft dat iemand hier de boel belachelijk loopt te maken. Dus dat vertel ik haar morgen wel. Over die blokkades: Aaarto heeft geconstateerd dat ook Bram Blast en MarkvA geblokkeerd zijn, ikzelf denk dat dit te maken heeft dat zij doorheeft dat jullie één van de 'moderators' zijn (Bram Blast natuurlijk niet, maar hij heeft haar wel aangesproken) en dat zij denkt dat wij haar in de problemen gaan brengen, wat natuurlijk terecht zo is. Maar zoals ik al zei: ik stuur nog even een kort berichtje naar Aaarto en ga hier op welke manier dan ook werk van maken. Dit kan niet langer zo. dec 28, 2010 21:00 (UTC) Building library of Cure, Remedy sites - ideas? Hi: I just now joined up with nl.runescape.wikia.com. I'm intending to look round a little and come across interesting individuals and discover several things. I really hope this message doesn't find itself in an inappropriate place. Please forgive me if it does. -------------------- JERRY HERRING Probate Lawyer Contact shershah zarin Ik heb de klacht ingediend. Nu maar afwachten. Aangezien ze weer begonnen is met bewerken vanaf het moment dat ik begon met schrijven heb ik haar maar geblokkeerd; we hebben eigenlijk te lang gewacht hiermee. Wat we ermee gaan doen weet ik nog niet. (pagina's verwijderen/bewerken etc.) Ik ga eerst even wat anders doen, want ik ben nu een beetje moe van al dat denken. Maar ik hoop echt dat er hard opgetreden wordt tegen deze persoon. MvGr [[User:Xbabyx140|'Xbabyx140']] Overleg dec 29, 2010 10:50 (UTC) Ik heb nu bewijs dat shershah en foxyproxy dezelfde persoon zijn. In ieder geval is het antwoord nee. [[User:Xbabyx140|'Xbabyx140']] Overleg dec 29, 2010 16:15 (UTC) Badges Hoe kan je badges krijgen op een wiki? Ik heb namelijk een eigen wiki, maar ik wil er ook badges op. Bedankt Bram Blast dec 30, 2010 12:25 (UTC) Afbeelding Hoi Darth Stefan, Hoi deed je dat met die afbeelding op de haakon the champion pagina? Quilafa mrt 17, 2011 16:37 (UTC) Bedankt. Quilafa mrt 17, 2011 16:59 (UTC) Antwoorden Site - Verkeerde antwoorden spammer. Een IP genaamd 31.151.229.103 stuurt de hele tijd verkeerde antwoorden op naar de Antwoorden site. Dit zijn z'n bijdragen: http://runescape.antwoorden.wikia.com/wiki/Speciaal:Bijdragen/31.151.229.103 Ik hoop dat iemand hier wat aan kan doen. mrt 26, 2011 15:51 (UTC) Runescape antwoorden wikia. Hoi Darth stefan, ik zie dat er op de runescape antwoorden veel word gevraag naar geld verdienen, kunnen we daar niet een lijstje met veelgestelde vragen maken? Quilafa apr 22, 2011 18:06 (UTC) http://runescape.antwoorden.wikia.com/wiki/Speciaal:Bijdragen/82.75.194.110 is heeft trouwns deze vraag gesteld: Hoe maak ik cheats. Ik denk dat dat dus een vandalist is.Quilafa apr 22, 2011 18:08 (UTC) Deze gebruiker beantwoord sireuse vragen met onzin antwoorden, http://runescape.antwoorden.wikia.com/wiki/Speciaal:Bijdragen/84.195.255.113 Quilafa apr 22, 2011 18:16 (UTC) Executie Hey, ik heb een vraagje over de categorie Executie heeft deze hetzelfde doel als de catergorie Kandidaat voor verwijdering of wordt deze gebruikt als geconstateerd is dat het daadwerkelijk verwijderd moet worden? De categorie is namelijk leeg. apr 23, 2011 23:03 (UTC) re: hoi hoi ik heb een nutelozen pagina blog gevonden:http://nl.runescape.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Readywood/Het_prille_begin als je kan zien staat er niets op geschreven kan jij hier iets aan doen of de blog post verwijderen?(Runescaper1 mei 1, 2011 07:52 (UTC)) :Je moet hier niet opletten, dit was weer eens een account van Shershah. Maar ik heb Readywood wel even gevraagd waarom hij de blog heeft leeggehaald, als denk ik niet dat het nodig is om het te verwijderen. mei 1, 2011 09:33 (UTC) Runescape antwoorden wikia. Hoi Darth stefan, ik zie dat er op de runescape antwoorden wikia veel word gevraag naar geld verdienen, en naar hoe iemand een account kan maken. kunnen we daar niet een lijstje met veelgestelde vragen maken? Quilafa apr 22, 2011 18:06 (UTC) Technische Problemen Beste Darth Stefan, Ik ben General Wartface en ik heb net mijn eigen wiki opgericht maar ik heb heel wat technische problemen in verband met mijn startpagina. De speler Xsdvd heeft mij naar u doorverwezen om mijn te helpen. Dus ik vraag of u me asjeblief kunt helpen? Vriendelijk Groeten General Wartface. General Wartface jul 27, 2011 14:14 (UTC) Vraagjes Hallo Stefan, ik heb 2 vragen: vraag 1: hoe krijg je een plaatje bij je naam? Vraag2: Kan je een Grand Exchange Market watch pagina op je profiel zetten? Groetjes Fabian 213.109.119.181 jul 30, 2011 21:51 (UTC) Hulp Beste Stefan, Toevallig heb ik iemand ontmoet die wat van technische dingen afweet EN geïnterresteerd is en veel weet over het onderwerp van mijn wiki, namelijk Tolkien en The Lord Of The Rings. Het is vriendelijk dat je me wilt helpen maar ik denk dat 1 technische gebruiker genoeg is. Maar ik hoop als hij iets niet weet dat ik altijd nog bij jou terecht kan. Hartelijk bedankt General Wartface aug 1, 2011 11:11 (UTC) Erik fedrik Hey, Kan jij morgen om 11:00 in #wikia-nickelodeon-nl zijn? Dan komt erik ook en dan verteld hij waarom hij al dat vandalisme heeft gepleegt. Groeten, Wouter15 sep 2, 2011 16:29 (UTC) Technische hulp Beste Darth Stefan, Een tijdje geleden heb ik eens gevraagd of je me wou helpen met wat technische zaken maar ik had iemand anders ontmoet die ook nog eens geinterreseerd was in het onderwerp van mijn wiki. De laatste tijd is deze persoon niet meer zo actief wegens veel werk. Misschien kun en wil je me helpen want ik heb namelijk heel wat technische problemen en de hoofdpagina trekt ook op geen bal. Laat iets achter op mijn Overlegpagina. Vriendelijke Groeten General Wartface feb 4, 2012 15:24 (UTC) RE Technische hulp Ok, hartelijk bedankt. Maar kun je een bericht achterlaten op mijn overlegpagina op mijn wiki zodat we vanaf nu daar kunnen commiceren in plaats van op de rs wiki. Ik zal dan wel een lijstje maken op jouw overlegpagina op mijn wiki. En hier is de link: http://nl.tolkiennl.wikia.com/wiki/Tolkien_NL_wiki Vriendelijke Groeten General Wartface feb 4, 2012 15:51 (UTC) Bureaucraat Hey Stefan Ik wou je even laten weten dat ik me een paar dagen geleden kandidaat heb gesteld om bureaucraat op deze wiki te worden, aangezien ik hier toch al een hele tijd meedraai en de anderen niet altijd zo actief zijn. Als je wilt, kan je hier eventueel je mening achterlaten! (Ik zou dat trouwens op prijs stellen, want dan heeft er toch eens iemand gereageerd... Maar voel je niet verplicht :)) MVG mrt 24, 2012 18:15 (UTC) :Hartelijk bedankt voor de rechten! :D mrt 24, 2012 19:40 (UTC)